


Hate

by Emachinescat



Series: Sesquipedalian [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enmity, n.<br/>(EHN-mih-tee)<br/>Deep-seated hatred or ill will</p><p>Morgana hates them. Every single one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own; for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy :)

I hate them. Every single one of them.

They live their pathetic lives as if there is nothing terribly wrong with the way they live. They live ignorantly, foolishly. They masquerade as good people with good intentions while they are really plotting and conniving behind my back. They lie, they murder, they hate. They think  _I_  have chosen the wrong path but they are sorely mistaken.

* * *

_I hate Arthur._

He's so pompous and arrogant. Granted, before I found out that he was an arrogant pig – not to mention my  _brother_  – I found his cockiness attractive. What a fool I was. He only lives to serve himself. He pretends to care about me but all that really matters to him is his throne. When he becomes king, nothing will change. He will be worse than his father – I refuse to call him  _our_  father. Magic will be outlawed still because Arthur has been totally and completely corrupted by Uther.

Soon, with the help of my sister – my  _real_  family – I will take my rightful place as Queen.  _I_  will be the one to restore magic to the lands. Arthur and Uther will bow before me and bear witness to the way I bring what they have so wrongly judged back to Camelot – magic.

And then they will die, knowing that their attempts to purge Camelot of magic have failed miserably.

_I hate Arthur._

* * *

_I hate Guinevere._

We used to be the best of friends. It still makes me sad sometimes, thinking about what was and what could have been. I risked my life for her, and she for mine. But that was before I discovered who I am, before I was enlightened as to my true power.

She could have chosen to stand by me, to step aside while I take  _my_  rightful place. But still I dream of Queen Guinevere and still I see her in love with my impossible brother and I know. I know that she will always turn to him rather than me. Her loyalties used to lie with me, her mistress, her friend. Now she will stand by Arthur no matter what. She plans on marrying him someday and usurping MY place as Queen. And so I hate her.

_I hate Guinevere._

* * *

_I hate Uther._

He is a monster. I've always had my doubts about him, even when I really  _was_ his innocent, "loving" ward. From the day that I saw that poor man beheaded for sorcery and the grief it sent his mother spiraling into, I've been dubious about Uther's hatred of magic. I remember being  _glad_  that I didn't have magic – or so I thought – because I knew that if I did, even Uther, who claimed to love me like a daughter, would have killed me for it. I know he would have. Because Uther has no heart.

He would rather protect his reputation than admit that I am his daughter. He wants his people to see him as a good and virtuous king – although with his violent war against magic, it is obvious that he is anything but – and somehow he thinks denying the truth that he is my father will make his people respect him more. He has always said that I am like a daughter to him. Like a daughter? Oh how sweet. Until I find out the truth. That I  _am_  his daughter. The thought sickens me.

Uther has no conscience. It doesn't matter to him how a person uses their magic. He kills to make himself feel better about whatever supposed "wrong" magic has dealt him in the past. He thinks that he can stamp out magic, but he is so, utterly completely wrong. He can't stamp me out.

I can't wait until he finds out the truth. I can't wait to see him be forced to kneel at my feet. I can't wait to see him cry at my so-called betrayal.

_I hate Uther._

* * *

_I hate Merlin._

I used to think he was my friend, someone I could turn to. After all, he was the one who first admitted (in a roundabout way) that the visions, the nightmares, I had been experiencing were actually magic. He was the one who suggested I seek out the Druids to find answers and help in discovering who I really was. And I was thankful for that. But it was all a lie.

Every moment we spent together was a lie. When he oh-so-nobly stayed behind to distract Arthur and his men while I tried to escape with the Druids, when he helped me protect Mordred, when he brought me flowers and pretended to be my friend…

Lies.

Because in the end, he tried to kill me. In the end, he tried to murder me. If it wasn't for my sister, I would be  _dead_. Because  _Merlin_ , someone I thought to be my friend, someone I trusted with my life, betrayed me. I trusted him with my life and he abused that trust by trying to take it. He may claim that he had a noble reason for poisoning me, but that only makes me hate him more. Because he clearly sides with Arthur and Uther and Camelot. I'll bet he, too, would love to see magic wiped out of Camelot for good.

Merlin is the worst because I used to think he was my friend, maybe I even had feelings for him… but now…

_I hate Merlin most of all._


End file.
